


A Cat's Comfort

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Billdip Drabbles [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt eats at Dipper Gleeful's insides as he watches Mabel shut the door and lock it. He wonders if the dream demon truly has given up, and a nuisance proves useful for him to assess the damages to William. (Illustration by Cinnabarsmut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnabarsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabarsmut/gifts).



> Fic art by sinnabar (check out their awesome blog, nsfw warning fyi) http://sinnabar.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also inspired by said fic art eheh, hope you like this small sad snippet

“Good night, Cipher.”

The door to Will’s room slammed shut, the sadly familiar clunk of the deadbolt lock cementing the feeling of hopelessness that gripped him every night. He hugged his knees to his chest, feeling the aches and pains dull as his body began to heal itself.

The mattress underneath him was soft, the single barren sheet he had was folded neatly at his feet. The light from his magically-sealed large window was his only comfort in his barren room. The small flower vase that he had was dusty, dry and holding a few wrinkled dead daisies. The table that held the vase was barely big enough for him to put anything else besides paper on, just big enough for him to sign waivers and to rest his head on when his bed would get broken or taken away.

It seemed William Cipher would never escape the Gleeful Twins. His crying had stopped months ago, it seemed his human vessel had finally run out of tears. He could still cry, but the emptiness inside him was far too much at this point.

It was only as he just started to accept another night without sleep, that he was started from his thoughts by the sound of the door unlocking. He kept his head down respectfully as someone entered, the scuff of pristine shoes making him wince internally. He looked up to see a slightly disgruntled Dipper Gleeful holding a very soft-looking black cat in his arms, and nearly felt the corners of his lips quirk up.

“Here. It keeps scratching Mabel, and she wanted to send it into the forest for it to be killed. You’re good with animals, it’ll keep you company till morning practice.” Dipper held the cat out with a scowl, Will slowly reaching up and taking the cat into his arms, the small meowing feline beginning to purr the moment Will began to hold it.

“I… Thank you, Master Gleeful.”

“…you’re welcome, Will. Get some sleep, Mabel is eager to start in the morning.” Dipper’s voice is far more satisfied and less sharp upon relinquishing the cat, and the young man turned to leave. But before Dipper did, he took one last look back at the dream demon.

 

The demon held the cat with a quiet reverence, eyes empty but lips set in the barest hints of a sad frown. Without knowledge, it would have looked like a tired young man holding a feline with little interest. But Dipper could see the etched lines of defeat and depression in the dream demon’s forehead, the gauntness of his cheeks from Stanford’s strict dietary adjustments. The limpness of his once supple and soft blue hair. The cat sniffed the demon with curiosity, Will barely able to muster even the slightest response other than to slowly reach up and scratch it’s ear.

Dipper turned and closed the door behind him, unable to look at the demon any longer without a small pang of remorse go through him. Disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to submit some prompts to my tumblr!


End file.
